fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
3nd War of collages
This idea was apart of t.v shows and fanfictions and as they will have five reviews,and was apart of universal television,and bcc television and p.s I don't own these shows their companies to. Synopis As find out daleks in city collage and Greendale collage,dirty and mutated treats,evil dopperganers,and zombies from an evil community collage,as the doctor and jeff and the power rangers dino squad unite,and other worlds to stop them if their attempt to shut down Greendale collage,and gaining to rule the universe in their name. Plot As jeff was telling the past story last day and as other characters were having the same day about it all happened and as jeff was having a peaceful stroll in greendale community college and as he meets his friends and as city college owner Dean spreck whom is making an alliance with enemies that heroes encountered before and with the enemies of power ranger's dino thunder,evil Jeff,evil britta,evil Annie,evil Shirley,evil troy,evil pierce,evil abed,and all of t.v and movies are all here and as they wanted to make an offer to over throw greendale and the universe and uniting with the Daleks,and movellan's whom has resurrected their species and as they plan for the destruction of the greendale community college and as they began their attack and as jeff thrown a wrapper inside a recyclable bin and as he has caught with chang and as he was learning from greendale community college and as the daleks and evil representatives were thinking about last college halloween party and as they were looking at how they turned into zombies and as they grabbed toxic meat and surplus products while extermination the military and as jeff,annie,shirley,britta,abed,chang,troy,pierce while watching aliens invading shops and assassins whom were behind it too and as they were finding out that someone could have been here and as they seen everyone running from aliens and as they were killed by the daleks and storm troopers and evil associates that they never seen before and as they were running and blocking inside along with everyone and dean spreck was shown on the t.v whom is going to make destruction near people for greendale's own fault and as they must find out that they won't let this happen and as they find out about the tardis was here and the doctor,amy,river,and rory was here because of a dalek ship and it is invisibility and find about that they were landing on greendale community college and find and meeting the community crew and finding out that their community has been invaded by daleks and evil associates and as they were finding minions and finding out that the dean's rival spreck has been behind all this and as they were looking at evil faces has never seen before in their dimension or they must have come from other dimensions and as they were finding out that their dimension is'n the only problem but the doctor's and others are and as they went to find heroes and